Have you checked the Children?
by Bonestar101
Summary: Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,and Miroku are babysitting then the phone rings...and doesn't stop how do they solve this issue


Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were babysitting at Miss Hiroshimi's house.

The kids(Shippo, Hakudohsi, Kohaku, Bunza, and Soten) were all upstairs playing and making a bunch of noise while the four teenager just sat downstairs watching T.V.

"Oh come on Brad don't break up with Angela!" Inuyasha and Sango screamed at the flat screen.

"Oh please Angela is a cheating whore what does it matter?!" Kagome screamed at the T.V.

"Just get to the dramatic sex scene!" Miroku yelled and Sango popped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Kagome muttered with a chuckle.

"Nice contact on that one eh Sango?" Inuyasha commented not expecting an answer.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it since Miroku's out cold." Sango said and headed off into the kitchen.

******************************************************************************************

"Hello?" Sango asked politely

"Have you checked the children?" The deep voice answered.

"What the he- who is this?"

"Have you checked the children?" The voice asked again.

"Have you heard of the words "shut up" because I sure have?" Sango snarled then hung up the phone loudly.

Anger filling up inside her since that pathetic prankster thought he was scary.

Sango stalked back into the room angrily, "Hey, Sango who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Some prankster." Sango snorted then sat on the edge of the couch with a sigh.

The phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Sango said.

They didn't answer it but after almost fifteen minutes of the ringing phone Miroku had had enough and went to go check on the phone.

******************************************************************************************

"Um, Hello?" Miroku answered a bit awkwardly.

"Have you checked the children?" The deep voice asked.

"Have _you_ checked your brain? It obviously needs some fixing." Miroku said and slammed down the phone.

Mumbling to himself he layed back down on the couch.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Some idiot prankster. If it rings again it's up to you to answer it Kagome." Miroku said.

They'd developed a whole system for the rules of the phone while babysitting: Whoever answered it the first time they couldn't answer it the second time.

Just to be fair of course.

The Phone rang for the third time.

Kagome sighed and stood up shakily heading towards the phone.

******************************************************************************************

"Hello?" Kagome said politely

"Have you checked the children?" Then voice asked then gave way to heavy breathing.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked.

"Have you checked the children?" Kagome Began to shake slightly suddenly she wanted to check and make sure all was well with the kids.

So she hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

The kids were in Soten's room playing around.

Kagome sighed in relief and went back downstairs.

"How was your call?" Miroku asked her.

"Weird. Some idiot asked if we checked the children."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance once.

"And you checked them." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well someone needed to." Sango said sticking up for Kagome.

Then, you guessed it: The phone rang.

Inuyasha grumbled and walked over to pick up the phone.

******************************************************************************************

While walking into the kitchen Inuyasha checked the time. The parents should've been back by now but what did he care? He was getting paid to watch screaming brats all night.

He picked up the phone quickly wanting to see why Brad dumped Angela instead of answering phone calls.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Have you checked the children?"

"Man, _fuck _the children my shift is over! I don't care!" Inuyasha snapped and waited for a reply.

There was none. Not even breathing as he hung up that phone.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is what happens when I watch Dane cook and am bored. The little thing that inu says was inspired by Dane cook XD So yeah I know I have work on other fanfics to do don't eat me I'm working on them I've had writers block so um yeah.**

**Also important news my friend named Xaan is sharing this account with me too so don't expect all these stories to be mine from now on.**

**~Bonestar101 **


End file.
